pikachus view When Meeting Ash! Very funny
by lionking17
Summary: pikachu first meets ash it is a very funny story.....pikachus point of view
1. pikachus view

**FUNNY PART COMES WHEN IT SAYS**

**"FUNNY PART NOW"**

**but for you to understand why pikachu does that you need to read the top and them to talking!!**

**Pikachus Point Of View Meeting Ash...!!!!**

**Pikachu was still with ash... but what ash does not know is that pikachu can sometimes get alittle cranky when he does not get what he wants when he wants it... so this is a story of pikachus crankiness with ash...!!!!!**

**Ash and pikachu were walking... pikachu wanted a friend to be with ash accept and they went to go look...**

**pikachu- i wonder which pokemon i want to be my very best friend?**

**Ash- hey pikachu you want a ryhorn?**

**pikachu- pika pi no**

**Ash- wowow did you just talk?**

**pikachu- pika your crazy pika pikachu pi**

**Ash- you did it again**

**pikachu- pika fine i can talk pikachu pi pi pichu**

**Ash-so pikachu you still want that ryhorn?**

**Pikachu- nooo he is to big**

**Ash- ponyata?**

**Pikachu- to flamey**

**Ash- phyduck?**

**Pikachu- To crazy and alot of headaches ughh i wouold get one just starring at him**

**Ash- well what do you want**

**Pikachu- lugia**

**Ash- your kidding right?**

**Pikachu- no**

**Ash- ahhh you want me to catch him i cant even catch a regular one...**

**Pikachu- but you said i get to have a friend i want lugia**

**Ash- no way i dont even have a master ball**

**Pikachu- then use a regular ball**

**Ash- no **

**FUNNY PART RIGHT NOW**

**Pikachu- i thought we were bestest friends**

**Ash- we are but i cant do that**

**Pikachu-fine**

**Ash-what are you gunna do huh?**

**Pikachu- stands in front of ash... gets ready and uses thunderbolt on ash... **

**PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash- uh'oh ash starts running and pikachu chases him still thunderbolting him... okay ill catch it**

**pikachu- really?!**

**Ash - yes**

**pikachu- yessss!!!**

**Ash whispers- not**

**pikachu- what?**

**Ash- nothing and he starts runing for his life!!!**

**before pikachu exits the screen he says**

**"READ AND REVIEW OR YOUR NEXT" lololololololol**


	2. pikachu nooo!

**a few years past and ash forgot...**

more parody and humor

**I want lugia!!!**

ash- heyy pikachu you still want that pikachu?

pikachu- yea

ash- well pikachu how am i going to catch it?

pikachu- well its your job to do the catching training battling feeding and everything else to us..

ash- come on pikachu

pikachu- ash dont get me started on some things

ash- we fight like were married pikachu

pikachu- do not

ash- do to

pikachu- no

ash- yes

pikachu- no

ash- you see were doing it again...

they both breathed depply

pikachu- i want lugia

ash- no

pikachu- lets go on lapras she might know where lugia is

ash-noooooo!!!!!!

pikachu- why?

ash- because she is not trained yet

pikachu- well get down to the training you over grown monkey

ash- heyyy well you look like an over grown rat..

pikachu- take that back

ash- never!!!

pikachu- do it or else

ash- or else what?

pikachu stood infront of ash but this time getting shockwaves from the sky...!!!

ash-what are you doing?

pikachu- PIKKKK AAAA CCHHHUUUU

THUNDER CAME FROM THE SKY AND ELECTRIC SHOCKS SHOCKED ASH...

ash- ahhhh!!!

pikachu- pauses wait no caps lock wait i just have to write to the writer of this...

dear lk17... where the caps lock..

lk17-ohh sorry pikachu here ill fix it...

ash- AAAHAHHHHHHHHHH

lk17-is that better...

pikachu- it sure is!!!

pikachu then followed ash down the strreet thunder bolting him the whole way downn...


	3. RUNN!

Ash was very tired of pikachu thunder bolting him... so they went to go find lugia. Poor lapras wasnt even trained so it always dropped ash of its back then looked with puppy dog eyes at him... ash came on to lapras.

Ash-pikachu im all soaked and its all your fault!

Pikachu-ah why blaime me grown monkeys should no how to swim.

Ash-I AM NOT A GROWN MONKEY!

Pikachu-well im not saying this lk17 is typing and i have to say the words.

Ash-Whatever you and your imaginitive stories.

lk17- wow this is actually working out fine blue eyed...

BlueEyedT-Yea it really sure is lk17

Ash- AAHHHH they talked i mean wowowo!!!!!

Pikachu- i thought it was my imaginary friends.

lk17- I have been writing what you are saying muahahaha..!!!

Bluewolf-Yea

Ash looks in confusion around the open sea water

Ash-hey look there lugia

PIKACHUUUU!!! YEAYAYAYAYA

Pikachu and ash reached the island and saw lugia..

lugia- i see you want to catch me but you wont. i am THE BEAST OF THE SEA which cannot be tamed or caught..

Ash- ohh please let me catch you hes gunna kill me.

Lugia- Who?

Pikachu- me

Lugia- why would you want to do that to him?

Pikachu got really mad at this so he thunder bolted ash and lugia..

lugia made his cry then flapped out his wings as a sign of battle.

Ash-pikachu i never said do that!

Pikachu- i dont care!

pikachu kept on using all of his attacks on lugia when lugia got angry he went into the sea and came out with him inside the vortex...

lugia- GO WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO GO!!!

lk17- Wow this is really getting fun..

blueeyedt-yea i know!

Lugia-Huh? Who are they he let out his cry again but this time with his theme song..

Ash- there friends of pikachu... there nice

lugia- I wish to tal to pikachu alone...

Ash- go ahead

They came back

Lugia- I wish to join you.

lugia and pikachu winked at eachother..

Ash- wow!!

When they were walking pikachu and lugia went infront of ash.

Ash- what are you doing?

They used there strongest attack on ash..

Ash- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Pikachu why did you do that...

Pikachu- I ONLY GOT LUGIA TO DO THIS TO YOU...

THEN PIKACHU AND LUGIA RAN DOWN THE STREET... WITH ASH BEHIND THEM


End file.
